The invention relates to a thermal analysis apparatus and particularly to a thermogravimetric apparatus.
An existing thermogravimetric apparatus according to the prior art holds a sample on a dish-shaped sample holder set at the end of a balance-arm and heats the sample by means of a heating furnace according to a specified heating program, and measures weight change of the sample by means of the balance-arm.
And a sample is set on a sample holder usually by hand. Such an existing apparatus does not set an sample in a correct position by itself in case that the sample is put in an incorrect position deviated from the correct position on the sample holder.
The above-mentioned prior art has a disadvantage that it is necessary to move a sample by hand since it is impossible to obtain good reproducibility and accuracy of measurement in case that measurement is made in a state where the sample is placed in an incorrect position on the sample holder.
So, an object of the invention is to make it possible to move the sample to a correct position on the sample holder automatically instead of manually.